A CAMERA
by phenanisheila
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri Hari ini adalah hari beres-beres bagi keluarga Uchiha. Dan beruntungnya, hari ini juga Uchiha Sarada mengetahui suatu kebenaran.


" _ **A CAMERA**_ **"**

 **Author : phenanisheila**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : T**

 **Nomor Prompt : 18**

 **Kategori : SasuSaku AU**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku**

 **Drama Romance**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy Reading :-)**_

 _ **.**_

 **Summary :** **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri** Hari ini adalah hari beres-beres bagi keluarga Uchiha. Dan beruntungnya, hari ini juga Uchiha Sarada mengetahui suatu kebenaran.

.

.

.

Hari ini-entah tanggal berapa, adalah hari bersih-bersih keluarga kecil ini. Uchiha, begitulah kiranya. Tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana di kota kecil yang bisa dikata makmur. Kota tersebut bernama Konoha. Kota kecil dengan panorama yang mengagumkan yang terletak di dataran rendah. Di sebelah timur kota tersebut pegunungan hijau zamrud terbentang dari utara ke selatan seperti mengepung kota ini dari timur.

Jika kalian mencoba bangun pagi dan mencari tanah lapang yang lumayan tinggi di kota ini, kalian bisa melihat bagaimana sang mentari bangun pagi dan menampakkan wujudnya kepada penduduk bumi. Jingga dan kabut paginya dapat membuat kedua matamu terbuka dan bersemangat mengawali hari. Begitu pula dengan sisi barat, pegunungan yang mengepung Konoha dari barat pula tak kalah cantiknya dengan yang timur. Seringkali bila kalian sedang beruntung kalian dapat melihat bagaimana sang fajar mengucap salam perpisahan kepada para penduduk bumi.

Sementara di sisi utara, terdapat dua buah gunung. Keduanya saling berjejer, walau dengan ukuran yang berbeda. Layaknya memberi kesan toleransi di kedua gunung tersebut. Terkadang jika selepas hujan mengguyur Konoha, terdapat awan yang menyelimuti kawah gunung yang besar. Siluet jingga perpisahan sang fajar menambah kesan eksotis pula ketika melihat kedua gunung selepas hujan itu. Kita beranjak ke bagian selatan, pantai biru bersih yang langsung berlanjut ke samudra. Lautnya begitu jernih sehingga tak mungkin mustahil bila ikan-ikan yang beragam di laut itu terlihat. Ah, sungguh kota yang amat sangat menenangkan dan sangat cocok untuk ditinggali.

Itulah mengapa keluarga kecil ini memilih tinggal di Konoha. Keluarga kecil ini memiliki kepala keluarga bernama Uchiha Sasuke (38). Pria yang cukup tenar akan ketampanannya ini memiliki rambut _raven_ panjang dengan sepasang manik _onyx_ menghiasai wajahnya tersebut. Tulang wajahnya terkesan tegas, hidung yang mancung dan tak lupa kulit porselennya. Dan ditambah pula tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap, menambah kesan wibawanya. Ia mempunyai banyak perusahaan di dalam dan juga luar kota bahkan negeri. Kelihaiannya dalam berbisnis dan juga otaknya yang cerdas juga menjadikannya primadona di kalangan wanita dari muda hingga tua, kaya hingga miskin dimanapun ia berada.

Uchiha Sasuke ini sangat diburu oleh banyak perusahaan di dalam maupun luar kota bahkan negeri untuk bergabung dalam perusahaan ini pula yang menjadikannya sangat jarang berada di rumah meninggalkan istri dan anak perempuannya. Istrinya Uchiha (Haruno) Sakura berumur selisih setahun lebih muda darinya. Wanita yang sangat beruntung dapat menaklukan hati Uchiha Sasuke yang dulunya terkenal dingin dan juga _sarkasme._

Uchiha Sakura merupakan _super mom_ yang sangat bisa diandalkan oleh Sasuke. Sakura berprofesi sebagai dokter spesialis anak di Rumah Sakit Konoha, rumah sakit daerah kota tersebut. Ia dikenal sebagai dokter yang baik, ramah, ceria, dan tentunya cantik. Sakura boleh berbangga diri dengan kecantikan yang ia miliki karenanya memang sudah tak diragukan lagi. Tentunya siapa yang tak akan luluh ketika melihat manik _emerald_ yang menenangkan, hidungnya yang proporsional, bibir mungil _cherry_ yang bertengger manis padah wajah putih non pucat itu. Ia memiliki jidat yang lebar, terkadang teman-temannya sering menggodanya karena hal ini. Surai lembut sebahu miliknya mengingatkan kita kepada bunga yang memiliki nama yang sama dengannya, Sakura.

Tak hanya cantik di luar namun juga dalam. Sakura sangat menyukai anak-anak makanya ia memilih bekerja menjadi seorang dokter anak. Ia tak segan menolong anak-anak yang tertimpa musibah dengan apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Secara rutin berkala, ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk menabung di panti asuhan kota tersebut. Sifat lembutnya ini membuat anak perempuannya bangga mempunyai ibu sepertinya. Namun dibalik itu semua, Sakura terkadang bisa menjadi pribadi yang lain bila sedang terjadi sesuatu dengannya terutama mengenai perasaanya.

Uchiha Sarada (12), anak perempuannya dengan Sasuke sudah sangat paham dengan sikap ibunya tersebut. Uchiha Sarada memiliki penampilan luar yang sama dengan ayahnya, termasuk sifat terkadang dingin dan sarkasme. Rambutnya hitam sebahu. Yang membedakannya dari ayahnya hanyalah kacamata merah yang bertengger manis menghiasi manik _onyx_ -nya, dan juga Sarada juga bisa bersifat lembut layaknya ibunya. Selain itu Sarada juga memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi.

Dulu waktu ia masih berumur 5 tahun dan mengetahui ayahnya jarang di rumah, Sarada sering bertanya alasannya. Dan juga sekarang ini, ketika ia dan ibunya sedang membersihkan rumahnya sementara ayahnya sedang bekerja di luar kota. Sarada membersihkan gudang dan ia tertarik dengan kotak kayu kecil yang bertengger di atas lemari lama mereka yang sudah tak terpakai lagi karena rusak di sana-sini. Kotak kayu tersebut terselimuti oleh debu akibat tak pernah tersentuh lagi sebelum ini.

Ia lalu mencoba menggapai atas lemari yang terbilang cukup tinggi tersebut dengan kursi yang akan ia ambil dari ruang makan yang letaknya tak jauh dari gudang. Setibanya di ruang makan Sarada langsung mengangkat kursi tersebut. Sakura yang tengah membersihkan dapur yang posisinya menghadap ruang makan langsung mengetahui tingkah anaknya tersebut. Sakura lalu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menghampiri Sarada.

"Sara- _chan_ , nanti yang tinggi-tinggi biar Mama saja yang urus." Katanya sambil memegang kursi yang diangkat Sarada lalu tersenyum kepadanya. Ia takut nanti terjadi apa-apa dengan anak semata wayangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ma. Aku melihat sebuah kotak kayu dan aku ingin mengambilnya." Yakinnya kepada Sakura.

"Kotak kayu?"

"Iya. Yang ada di atas lemari. Ayo aku tunjukkan!" ajaknya sambil menggaet tangan Sakura dan melupakan kursi tadi. Mereka berdua menuju ke gudang mereka yang kira-kira berukura meter itu. Gudang itu mereka pergunakan untuk meletakkan barang-barang lama yang sudah tak digunakan lagi.

Mereka berdua memasuki gudang tersebut dan berhenti di depan sebuah lemari kayu. "Itu!" tunjuk Sarada ke arah kotak kayu kecil di atas lemari tersebut. "Apa itu milik Mama?" tanyanya kemudian. Sakura memandangi kotak yang ditunjuk Sarada itu dan mulai memutar memori tentang kotak itu di kepalanya sambil sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari gaetan Sarada memegang dagu.

"Hmm, seingatku aku tidak pernah melihatnya." Akunya sambil terus memandangi kotak tersebut.

"Jadi itu bukan punya Mama. Atau mungkin itu punya Papa?" tanyanya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura.

Sakura pun menggeleng ke arah Sarada lalu berkata "Mama benar-benar tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita lihat saja?" ajaknya sambil mengambil kotak kayu tersebut dari atas lemari. Sakura mengambilnya lalu ia duduk bersimpuh di lantai yang tadi sudah di bersihkan Sarada dan meletakkan kotak tersebut di pangkuannya, Sarada pun mengikuti Sakura.

Sakura lalu membuka kotak kayu tanpa engsel tersebut. Di dalam kotak tersebut terdapat sebuah kamera digital yang terlihat bagus walaupun terdapa lecet di sana-sini. "Kamera?" Sarada mulai heran. Kenapa ada kamera di dalamnya? Setahunya keluarganya tidak ada yang menyukai fotografi, jadi milik siapa kamera ini?

"Ini..." Sakura mulai mengingat kembali memori kamera tersebut sambil mencoba mengeluarkannya. Layaknya putri yang dikurung dalam menara dan dibebaskan oleh pangeran. "Kamera ini milik Papamu." Lanjut Sakura kemudian. Sarada lalu terheran dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya cepat-cepat meminta penjelasan sambil memandang Sakura yang tengah tersenyum memandang kamera tersebut. Sakura lalu mengubah pandangannya, tersenyum ke arah Sarada hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sarada karena kebingungan melihat tingkah ibunya. Tangan Sarada memegangi kedua kakinya yang bersimpuh.

"Hm hm, mau mendengar cerita?" aju Sakura kemudian kepada Sarada. Sarada hanya memasang muka penasaran, namun itu sudah cukup bagi Sakura kalau Sarada menyetujuinya. "Cerita ini dimulai ketika aku masih menjadi Haruno Sakura."

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke seorang jurnalis yang baru magang di sebuah majalah yang cukup diminati oleh warga Konoha. Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke memilih menjadi seorang jurnalis. Ia bekerja pada pekerjaan yang dulu sempat digeluti mendiang kakaknya itu. Perasaan bersalah masih menyelubungi hati Sasuke sepeninggal kakaknya tersebut. Kakaknya yang meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Waktu itu Sasuke tidak ada di sana namun Sasuke merasa bahwa dirinya bersalah. Perdebatan. Sasuke masih menyesali perdebatannya dengan kakaknya sebelum kecelakaan itu. Maka dari itu Sasuke mencoba untuk lebih mengerti tentang diri kakaknya. Salah satunya lewat jurnalis.

Sebelum bekerja di Konoha ia pernah bekerja di kota-kota lainnya. Pada hari pertamanya bekerja di Konoha Sasuke diperintah oleh atasannya untuk menemani salah satu rekannya meliput di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Mereka meliput tentang penemuan obat baru di rumah sakit tersebut. Dan Sasuke diberi bagian pada pengambilan gambar. Mereka berdua menuju rumah sakit dengan motor rekan Sasuke. Jarak antara rumah sakit dengan kantor mereka tidak terlalu jauh, jadi hanya memakan waktu beberapa menit saja.

Setibanya di rumah sakit mereka berdua menuju ke kantor kepala rumah sakit untuk meminta ijin meliput darinya. Bau alkohol dan obat-obat layaknya di rumah sakit langsung menyambangi hidung mereka. Kantor berada di ujung lorong dari pintu masuk rumah sakit. Mereka masuk ke dalam kantor rumah sakit tersebut dan meminta ijin seperti tujuan mereka. Mereka kemudian menemui sang penemu obat tersebut. Melakukan wawancara sambil mengambil beberapa gambar penemu dan obatnya tersebut. Tak memakan waktu yang lama akhirnya wawancara tersebut selesai. Rekan Sasuke tersebut mengusulkan kepada Sasuke untuk mengambil beberapa gambar rumah sakit. Sasuke lalu meng-iyakannya.

Ia berkeliling mencoba memilih beberapa _spot_ yang apik. Beruntungnya _spot_ tersebut dekat dengan lokasinya tadi, laboratorium rumah sakit. Taman di dalam rumah sakit. Taman ini dikelilngi oleh ruang pliklinik rumah sakit ini. Taman yang ditengahnya terdapat kolam tentunya di dalamnya terdapat ikan dan tanah taman tersebut ditumbuhi bunga, pohon dan rerumputan. Dan juga ada beberapa pasien yang tengah bermain di sana. Tempat yang bagus. Pikir Sasuke yang lalu mulai mengatur kefokusan lensa kameranya. Ia mengambil gambar taman tersebut.

.

Haruno Sakura dokter spesialis anak yang baru magang di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Walaupun baru magang namun kemampuannya tak diragukan lagi. Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi dokter muda tersebut bekerja. Polikliniknya terletak di dekat taman. Di poliklinik anak tak hanya dia seorang yang bertugas. Dua orang lain juga ikut bertugas dalam poliklinik yang Sakura tempati.

Saat ini ia tengah memeriksa seorang anak kecil bergender perempuan. Di tengah kefokusannya memeriksa pasien, tak sengaja ia melihat siluet seseorang dari kaca jendela polikliniknya yang terbuka. Seorang tersebut terlihat memegang kamera dan mengarahkan kameranya menuju ke polikliniknya, tepatnya ke dirinya. Ia lalu memastikan apa yang ia lihat. Ia melihat keluar jendela. Dan ternyata benar apa yang ia lihat. Ia lalu buru-buru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Oke. Keadaan Ayumi- _chan_ baik-baik saja. Ini resepnya, tiga kali sehari secara teratur maka ia akan cepat sembuh. Resepnya di ambil di ruangan dekat Ibu mengantri nomor antrean tadi." Tuturnya seraya memberikan resepnya ke orangtua bocah tersebut.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih, Bu Dokter." Ucapnya seraya bangkit dari kursi yang tadi didudukinya.

"Sama-sama." Balasnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Setelah kedua ibu dan anak itu pergi meninggalkan polikliniknya, Sakura buru-buru melihat ke arah luar jendela. Masih di sana. Gumamnya dalam hati. Ia lalu buru-buru keluar untuk menemui sang pengganggu privasi tersebut.

"Sakura mau kemana?" tanya rekan kerjanya tersebut.

"Ada urusan sebentar." Balas Sakura sambil menutup pintu ruang poliklinik tersebut. Bagi Sakura mengambil foto orang tanpa ijin itu berarti melanggar privasi orang lain. Berlari, sedikit lagi dia sampai. Tepat di depannya ia berhenti. Napasnya masih sedikit terengah, namun ia mencoba meredamnya dan mulai berbicara. "Maaf, Tuan. Bisa anda hapus foto tadi?" pinta Sakura kepada orang di hadapannya. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan rambut raven sebahunya. Matanya hitam kelam. Sial! Lelaki ini tampan. Pikir Sakura namun ia segera menepisnya. Lelaki ini hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda ia tidak mengerti maksud Sakura. Menyadarinya Sakura lalu mulai menjelaskan. "Foto yang tadi Anda ambil dari sebelah sana," tunjuk Sakura. "Saya mohon Anda untuk menghapusnya." Lanjutnya kemudian.

.

 **DRAP DRAP DRAP**

Bunyi langkah kaki ini secara perlahan namun pasti mulai mengeras di telinga Sasuke ketika ia tengah memeriksa hasil jepretannya tadi. Ia pun tertarik untuk mencari sumber suara yang mengganggunya ini. Ia mendongak mencari asal suara tersebut. Surai merah jambunya melompat-lompat seirama dengan langkah kakinya. Jas putihnya menandakan bahwa wanita itu adalah seorang dokter di sini. Ketika melihatnya Sasuke bertambah bingung. Ia mencoba mencari-cari alasan kenapa wanita itu menghampirinya dengan tergesa. Mungkin ia telah berbuat suatu kesalahan. Tapi Sasuke tidak merasa bahwa ia telah berbuat suatu kesalahan.

"Maaf, Tuan. Bisa anda foto tadi?" pinta wanita tersebut ketika sampai di hadapan Sasuke. Tingginya sealis Sasuke, rambut merah jambunya jatuh sebahu dan mempunyai mata sehijau hutan. Balik ke pertanyaan wanita itu, Sasuke mulai mencernanya. Foto? Foto apa? Apa ia sudah melakukan kesalahan? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan tersimpan dalam otaknya namun yang ia keluarkan hanyalah ekspresi kebingungannya. "Foto yang tadi Anda ambil dari sebelah sana," tunjuk wanita itu ke arah tempat tadi Sasuke mengambil foto taman. "Saya mohon Anda untuk menghapusnya." Lanjut wanita ini.

Kebingungan Sasuke tak ada habisnya. Apa yang salah darinya? Apa yang salah dari mengambil foto taman itu? Apa ada peraturan yang melarang mengambil foto taman ini? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan kembali terlayang di pikiran Sasuke. "Kenapa?" hanya itu yang bisa ia tanyakan dari beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang ingin ia sampaikan. Ia mulai melihat ekspresi geram dari wanita ini.

"Tentunya karena Anda melanggar privasi orang dan juga Anda menggangu pekerjaan orang." Jelasnya dengan cepat. Sasuke menangkap apa yang wanita ini cakap namun ia tidak menangkap maksud darinya. Ia lalu kembali memeriksa foto-foto yang ia ambil. Foto yang berkaitan dengan privasi dan pekerjaan. Mana mana mana? Ia mencarinya dan akhirnya menduga-duga. Ia menunjukkan salah satu foto dari kameranya. Foto yang tak sengaja terdapat surai _pink_ di sana.

Ia menunjukkannya kepada wanita itu. "Ha itu dia. Bisa tolong Anda hapus?" pinta wanita itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tadi saya sudah menjelaskannya Tuan."

"Sayangnya tidak bisa. Ini bagian dari pekerjaan saya." sambil menarik kembali kamera tadi.

"Saya yakin foto taman yang Anda ambil tidak hanya itu saja. Jadi tentu Anda bisa menghapusnya."

"Tergantung dengan saran rekan saya karena ini bukan proyek saya." Lawan Sasuke kemudian tak mau kalah adu argumen.

"Anda di sini hanya dengan rekan Anda. Dan ini kantor saya. Dan saya yakin bila saya menjerit sekarang Anda akan dikira yang tidak-tidak. Bagaiamana? Tertarik untuk menghapusnya?" tantang wanita itu kemudian tak mau kalah. Tangan ia sedekapkan dan tatapan sinisnya menjadi lagak yang ia andalkana. Namun Sasuke tetap tak menghapusnya, bahkan ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu.

"Perlu Anda tahu, dokter yang bekerja di sini telah disumpah untuk memegang janjinya." Akunya sambil menyeringai, dan itu semua dapat menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Ia lalu kemudian menghapusnya dan memperlihatkannya kepada wanita itu. "Terimakasih, Tuan. Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan Anda." Dan si wanita itupun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Akhirnya ketemu juga. Aku dari tadi mencarimu kemana-mana." Panggil rekannya tersebut seraya mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Hei ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian ketika melihat raut masam Sasuke.

"Dasar _pinky_!" gumamnya lirih.

"Apa kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya rekannya kemudian.

"Ayo cepat kita kembali ke kantor." Ajak Sasuke sambil meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Itu tadi seharusnya aku yang bilang Sasuke!"

.

Setelah seharian bekerja di rumah sakit, akhirnya Haruno Sakura dapat kembali ke apartementnya sambil membawa bingkisan. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat senang hari ini. Rasa lelah itu pasti, namun kesenangannya dapat mengalahkannya. Ia tiba di depan _apartement_ tuanya. _Apartement_ ini dimiliki sepasang suami-istri tua yang juga menempati bangunan tersebut. _Apartement_ ini bertingkat dua, dan di setiap tingkatnya terdiri dari dua buah kamar _apartement_.

Sakura lalu buru-buru mengetuk pintu si pemilik _apartement_. Tentunya terburu karena cuaca di luar sedang hujan dan ini sudah malam. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama akhirnya si pemilik _apartement_ menampakkan jati dirinya. Seorang wanita yang sudah menginjak kepala lima ini tersenyum ke arah Sakura. "Ah, Sakura- _chan_. Maaf menunggu lama ya?" basa-basinya dengan tetap tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak tidak sama sekali kok, _Baa-san_. Ini titipannya." Sakura tersenyum sambil memberikan bingkisan tersebut ke wanita tua itu.

"Ah, terimakasih banyak Sakura- _chan_." Terimannya kemudian.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku harus ke atas dulu _Baa-san_." Senyumnya sambil menunjuk ke arah atas jauh di atas payung merah yang meneduhinya.

"Ah, baiklah baiklah. Maaf ya telah merepotkan,"

"Tak apa _Baa-san_. Selamat malam." Pamitnya sambil meninggalkan wanita tersebut.

"Ah Sakura- _chan_ ada tetangga baru di samping tempatmu. Dia lelaki tampan mungkin dia cocok denganmu." Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menghentikan langkah dan membalikkan wajahnya tersenyum dan berkata, " _Baa-san_ bisa saja." Lalu ia naik menuju ke _apartement-_ nya. Meletakkan payung dan melepas sepatu dan jaketnya. Langsung menuju ke kamar karena ia benar-benar kelelahan.

Pagi harinya, burung-burung menyambut bangunnya Sakura dari tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka gorden kamar _pink_ miliknya dan melakukan persiapan sebelum menuju ke rumah sakit untuk kembali bekerja. Setelah persiapannya selesai ia lalu menuju ke pintu masuk _apartement_ -nya. Membuka pintu tersebut dan seperti biasa yang ia lakukan, sebelum beranjak bekerja ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat jalanan di depan _apartement_ -nya itu sembari melemaskan sendi-sendi dan menghirup napas panjang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari _apartement_ sebelah. Sakura lalu buru-buru menoleh ke _apartement_ sebelah berniat mengucapkan salam kepada tetangga barunya itu. "Selamat pagi! Perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura. Mohon kerja sama untuk ke depannya." Sapanya sambil tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Namun tak ada balasan dari tetangga barunya. Ia lalu membuka matanya untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

Yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah membelalakkan mata. Ia belum bangun dari mimpinya. Gumamnya dalam hati. Namun ia yakin ia sudah bangun. Ia lalu teringat akan kata-kata si pemilik _apartement_.

.

Sasuke hanya tak percaya tentang apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Ketika tetangganya menyapanya dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Sekarang ia mulai menerima tentang anggapan orang bahwa dunia ini sempit. Ia hanya bisa menampakkan wajah keheranan yang ia tutupi dengan ekspresi _cool_ -nya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku sementara lehernya ia kalungi dengan kamera kesayangannya. Ia mencoba untuk tak bergeming.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" tanya wanita di depannya yang bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut. Pertanyaan bodoh tentu saja Sasuke tak akan mau menjawabnya, namun apa daya dengan bibir ini yang terus-menerus ingin bicara ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang satu ini.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Kenapa harus di sini? Kenapa Anda sangat senang mengganggu saya?" Sasuke benar-benar mengcap wanita ini bodoh ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia malas menjawabnya. Kali ini ia benar-benar malas. Dan tiba-tiba wanita itu berjalan cepat melewati Sasuke dan mulai menuruni anak tangga yang selepas semalam diguyur hujan. Sasuke lalu buru-buru melihat ke arah jam, ia sudah telat ia harus cepat-cepat ke kantor.

 **GREB**

Lengan Sasuke dengan reflek gesit menahan tubuh Sakura yang terpleset. Tubuh Sasuke menopang Sakura yang hampir terjatuh. Sakura yang menyadarinya langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke. _Onyx_ bertemu dengan _emerald_. Hening melanda mereka berdua. Sesaat kemudian Sakura lalu buru-buru kembali ke posisi normalnya. Sementara Sasuke kembali menuruni anak tangga dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiam di anak tangga.

Detak jantung Sakura masih tak bisa ia atur. Panas mulai merambahi wajahnya. Matanya hanya tertuju ke ujung tangga yang berada di bawah. Ia membiarkan Sasuke pergi dari hadapannya tanpa ia mengucapkan apa-apa.

.

Sasuke tiba di kantornya. Ia buru-buru menuju ke tempat duduknya. Lalu mulai bekerja seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba rekan kerjanya menghampiri bangku kerja Sasuke. "Sasuke, bagaimana kau sudah dapat tempat tinggal?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Hm, sudah." Jawab Sasuke seperlunya. Menyadari Sasuke yang bertingkah aneh dari yang kemarin, rekan kerjanya pun bertanya kembali. "Sasuke, aku lihat hari ini kau beda dari yang kemarin. Aku tadi sempat melihatmu tersenyum. Apa ada yang terjadi padamu?"

"Tidak ada. Aku seperti biasanya. Kalau urusannya hanya ini bisa tinggalkan aku?"

"Oh maaf kalau begitu. Betah-betah ya kerja di sini. Aku balik kerja dulu." Sasuke lega akhirnya rekannya yang berisik itu pergi. Dia masih tak percaya dengan ucapan rekannya itu bahwa ia tadi sempat tersenyum. Tentunya, semua orang mengakui kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang sulit untuk tersenyum jadi bila dia tengah tersenyum berarti ada sesuatu kejadian yang benar-benar istimewa.

.

Hari ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal karena ia benar-benar bosan di kantor. Ia berjalan pulang menuju ke _apartement_ -nya karena memang jaraknya dekat dan ia ingin melihat-lihat objek yang pas. Jiwa fotografer-nya keluar, Sasuke sebenarnya sebelum bekerja di kantornya sekarang ia adalah seorang fotografer di bidang _street photography_. Ia akan memotret apapun di sekelilingnya yang ia anggap menarik, spesial, atau bahkan istimewa.

Dan kebetulan saat ini ia tengah berada di depan lapangan bermain. Ia tertarik dengan sekelompok anak yang tengah bermain bola dengan wanita yang sekiranya sebaya dengannya. Menurutnya itu memang kekanakan, namun ini merupakan _moment_ yang langka. Ia buru-buru memfokuskan kameranya kepada segerombolan anak dan wanita yang memakai topi rajutan itu.

 **BRAK**

.

Sakura sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Hari ini sebetulnya ia tidak bekerja karena ternyata hari ini bukan jadwalnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja mempunyai jadwal _shift_ bekerja. Ia lalu pulang ke _apartement_ -nya dan berganti pakaian. Ia mencoba mengerjakan sesuatu di _apartement_ -nya, seperti bersih-bersih. Namun lama-kelamaan ia mulai merasa bosan. Ia lalu memakai topi rajutannya dan mencoba berjalan-jalan sore hari di sekitar _apartement_ -nya.

Ia lalu melihat segerombolan anak kecil tengah bermain bola. Ia pun merasa tertarik untuk bergabung. Jadi ia dengan senang ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Namun ketika tengah asyik bermain, seorang anak dari gerombolan tersebut mendekati Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. "Kak, ada yang tengah memperhatikan kita." Begitulah bisiknya.

"Benarkah?" bisik Sakura kemudian. Anak itu dengan hati-hati menunjuk ke arah yang ia maksud. Sakura lalu dengan hati-hati mencoba untuk melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk anak tersebut. Seorang fotografer. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya Sakura mengenalnya. Dia itu tetangga barunya. Sakura lalu membisikkan sesuatu rencana kepada anak yang tadi membisikkinya. Anak yang dibisiki Sakura lalu menurut perkataan Sakura. Ia lalu menendang bola mengarah ke samping Sasuke.

Dan bola itu berhaasil membuat Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya. Kameranya jatuh ke jalan dan rusak, ada beberapa yang pecah itu semua karena bola anak itu yang mengenai kameranya. "Sial!" Sakura menyeru dan buru-buru menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah terdiam meratapi kameranya yang rusak. Kemudian Sasuke mengambilnya. "Maaf maaf Tuan. Saya benar-benar tak sengaja. Itu bukan kesalahan anak kecil itu. Itu salah saya." Sakura meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam ke arah Sasuke.

"Namaku Sasuke. Aku bukan tuanmu." Jawab Sasuke kemudian. Ia lalu meratapi kameranya yang sedang ia pegang. Kamera berharga yang diberikan mendiang kakaknya.

"Ah iya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Sasuke- _san_. Sungguh apapun akan aku lakukan demi mengganti kamera itu." Mohonnya kemudian. Sakura lalu mengambil uang dari dompetnya. Uang yang ia miliki tinggal sedikit. "Ini. Maaf hanya segini yang aku punya. Besok kalau aku punya uang lagi akan aku belikan kamera yang baru." Katanya sambil menyerahkan uang itu kepada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura yang mengacungkan sejumlah uang. Hingga uang itu jatuh berserakan di jalanan yang sepi ini.

"Aku tidak butuh uang itu. Uangmu tidak akan cukup untuk menggantinya." Tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah. Baginya kenangan yang ia buat dengan kakaknya lebih berharga dari apapun di dunia ini.

Sakura pun terkaget dengan apa yang telah Sasuke perbuat. Sakura tahu dirinya memang sangat bodoh, dirinya memang salah. Namun apa salahnya Sakura bertanggung jawab? Sakura hanya ingin bertanggung jawab, tak lebih. Kenapa orang ini tidak memberi kesempatan kepadanya? "Kalau kau menolaknya, kau bisa menolaknya dengan sopan! Kau tahu itu uang bulananku hari ini! Hanya itu yang aku punya! Aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab!" Sakura membentak Sasuke. Ia tak biasa membentak orang yang baru ia kenal, ia tak sadar kalau dirinya tengah menangis.

Sebetulnya Sasuke bisa saja meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah menangis, namun suasana sekitar mereka yang ramai akan anak-anak membuat Sasuke harus buru-burur menghentikan tangis Sakura. "Oke baiklah. Pekerjaanku menuntutku untuk menggunakan kamera." Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Tapi aku baru bisa membelikan kamera bulan depan." Melas Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak butuh." Jawab Sasuke sarkas.

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Sasuke berpikir, lalu ia teringat akan _apartement_ -nya yang belum sempat ia bereskan. Sasuke lalu menyeringai ke arah Sakura.

"Jadilah asistenku." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Apa?! Jadi asistenmu?Ta-ta— Oke kalau memang itu pilihannya aku mau."

.

Dan semenjak hari itu, Sakura mulai menjadi asisten Sasuke. Sasuke mulai menyuruh Sakura untuk membersihkan _apartement_ -nya, membawakan dokumen-dokumen yang tertinggal ke kantornya. Dan melakukan semua hal yang sepantasnya dilakukan oleh seorang asisten. Tak hanya sehari, Sasuke menyuruh Sakura berhari-hari. Sasuke tidak peduli entah Sakura sedang dimana, sedang melakukan apa Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia menyuruh Sakura harus bisa datang tepat waktu ketika ia membutuhkannya.

Seperti malam ini, ketika Sakura tengah berada di _apartement_ -nya dan sedang mengerjakan laporan dari rumah sakit yang _deadline_ -nya besok di meja kerjanya. Sasuke tiba-tiba menghubunginya lewat telepon pintarnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura judes.

"Aku butuh bantuan. Cepat kemari. Di _apartement_." Perintah Sasuke dari seberang telepon.

"Tapi aku—" Sayang beribu-ribu sayang sambungan telepon terputus. Mau tak mau Sakura harus menuruti permintaan Sasuke. Ia lalu meninggalkan laptop-nya dan menuju ke _apartement_ sebelah. Ia lalu mengetuk pintu _apartement_ sebelah dengan kasar. Tak berlangsung lama, si penghuninya membukakan pintu dan menyuruh Sakura masuk. "Jadi?" tanya Sakura sambil bersedekap kesal.

"Artikelku belum selesai." Ucap Sasuke. Sementara Sakura lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Berantakan. Ia sudah tahu apa yang diminta Sasuke. Ia buru-buru menyelesaikannya. Dua jam kemudian tepatnya jam satu pagi Sakura pamit.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Aku harus pulang, aku juga ada tugas dari rumah sakit." Melasnya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke lalu meng-iyakan permintaan Sakura. Sakura lalu pulang ke _apartement_ -nya. Mengerjakan tugasnya, lembur. Tiga jam kemudian tepatnya jam 4 pagi ia menyelesaikannya, ia sangat kelelahan dan menyempatkan diri untuk tidur di meja tersebut.

Paginya pukul 7 pagi, Sakura bangun karena weker-nya. Ia mencoba untuk meluruskan punggungnya. Dan mencoba mengingat-ngigat kejadian sebelum tidurnya. Ia melupakan suatu hal yang penting, ia lupa untuk mengunci pintu. Ia buru-buru bangkit, dan menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari punggungnya. Ia melihat ke bawah dan menyadari ada selimut tidurnya di bawah kursi tempat ia tiduri semalam. Aneh. Batin Sakura, ia lalu buru-buru mengechek semua barangnya. Aman terkendali. Ia pun menyiapkan diri untuk pergi bekerja.

.

Tepat ketika Sakura sedang merehabilitasi pasiennya di taman rumah sakit. Kepalanya sakit, ia kurang tidur. Ia tak sempat sarapan tadi. Sedari tadi penglihatannya kabur namun ia tetap paksakan untuk bekerja. Kali ini kepalanya berdenyut kencang dan cepat. Ponselnya berdering keras di saku jas dokternya. Namun ia tak sanggup mengangkatnya karena ia lunglai dan terjatuh ke depan. Kepalanya menghantam bangku taman yang ada di depannya.

.

Dua hari kemudian Sakura sadarkan diri. Yang ia lihat pertama kali hanyalah ruangan putih. Bau alkohol menyambangi hidungnya. Dan ia tersadar bahwa ia sedang berada di ruang rawat di rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum ia berada di ruang rawat ini. Namun ia tak bisa mengingatnya. Ia mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk. Namun kepalanya masih sakit. Ia mencoba melihat sekeliling. Hanya ada Sakura di ruang itu dan sebuah vas yang terpajang bunga lily putih di dekat jendela.

Lily itu masih segar, menandakan bahwa ia masih baru di ruangan ini. Tak lama kemudian sahabatnya yang juga rekan kerjanya pun masuk ke ruangannya. Rekannya ini mengenakan jas dokternya lengkap dengan stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya. "Sakura kau sudah sadar?" rekannya itu terkaget dan menghampiri Sakura. Ia mulai melakukan pemeriksaan kepada Sakura. "Syukurlah keadaanmu baik-baik saja." Ucapnya setelah selesai memeriksa.

"Ino, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura. Suaranya masih terdengar serak.

"Kau pingsan dua hari, anemia-mu kambuh dan juga gegar otak ringan." Jelas Ino atau rekan kerjanya tersebut. Mendengar kata 'gegar otak' Sakura langsung memegang kepalanya. Ia merasakan ada perban di sana. "Kau tiba-tiba pingsan ketika merawat pasienmu. Kepalamu menghantam bangku taman. Dan Sakura sudah berulang kali aku mengingatkanmu untuk mengatur pola makan dan tidurmu. Lihat! Anemiamu kambuh lagi. Dua hari melihatmu pingsan di sini, rasanya mengerikan Sakura."

Sakura lalu tidak percaya dengan kata 'dua hari' yang Ino katakan. "Ino, apa kamu yang menaruh lily itu?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Tadinya sih ingin. Tapi sudah keduluan orang lain." Ungkapnya.

"Tapi kamu menggantinya?"

"Tidak Sakura. Aku selalu didahului orang lain. Dan aku tidak tahu siapa itu. Tapi ada yang melihat seorang laki-laki yang selalu ke ruangan ini setiap paginya." Mendengar pengakuan Ino, entah kenapa pikiran Sakura langsung mengarah ke orang itu. Ia bertanya-tanya soal kemungkinan.

.

Hari itu juga tepatnya sore hari Sakura diperbolehkan pulang. Namun sayangnya ia belum boleh bekerja. Sakura lalu kembali ke _apartement_ -nya di antar oleh Ino. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, hendak beristirahat. Namun ia selalu terpikir untuk dapat berterimakasih. Ia memikirkan caranya namun tak kunjung datang juga. Ia lalu menyalakan televisi. Berita di sana mengabarkan tentang taman bunga di Konoha. Tiket masuk untuk ke taman bunga tersebut gratis untuk besok untuk acara _hanami_.

Sakura langsung memikirkan ide yang menurutnya cemerlang. Ia buru-buru istirahat menunggu malam, tepatnya menunggu kepulangannya. Tak lupa ia memasang alarmnya. Tepat pukul tujuh malam ia bangun dari tidurnya. Ia sadar bahwa ia belum membersihkan diri dan memasak. Ia buru-buru menyelesaikan semuanya. Setelahnya ia lalu berjalan keluar mengunjungi tetangganya dengan membawa makanan. Ia mengetuk pintu masuk tetangganya itu.

Tak berlangsung lama, sang penghuni membukakan pintunya. Lelaki itu tidak terlihat kaget ketika melihat Sakura. "Ano, terimakasih banyak karena telah mau merawatku. Ini untukmu." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan makanan tersebut. Ia melihat Sasuke akan menolaknya, "Aku memaksa." Sasuke lalu mau menerimanya. Sasuke buru-buru akan menutup pintunya namun tertahan oleh suara Sakura, "Ano, pukul lima sore!" kata Sakura sambil menunduk malu. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda bertanya, namun tak terlihat oleh Sakura.

Sakura lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, " _Hanami_. Di Konoha Park. Kumohon datanglah, sebagai ucapan terimakasihku." Selesai ucapannya, namun Sakura tetap menunduk menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut dengan jawaban Sasuke. Namun tak ada suara apapun di sana, hanya degup jantung Sakura yang tak bisa ia tahan. Ia takut Sasuke akan mendengarnya. Namun tak ada suara lagi setelah ucapannya selesai. "Kau juga bisa menuli—"

"Hn." Sasuke buru-buru menutup pintunya meninggalkan Sakura dan degup jantungnya di luar. Sakura masih tak mengerti maksud dari jawaban Sasuke. Ia mencoba meyaknkan dirinya, kalau jawaban Sasuke adalah 'iya'. Tak peduli ia salah atau benar, tapi menurutnya jawaban Sasuke adalah 'iya'.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura telah menunggu di depan gerbang taman yang dimaksud. Ia mengenakan _dress one peace_ pendeknya yang tadi baru ia beli. Rambut pendeknya ia biarkan tergerai namun terdapat dua buah jepit rambut berwarna hitam polos di sana. Wajah kali ini ia sedikt poles. Sakura menggunakan _wedges_ untuk pertama kalinya hari ini. Ia melihat ke arah jam tangan yang bertengger di tangan kirinya. Jam lima sudah lewat dari tadi namun Sasuke tak kunjung datang.

Perkiraannya kali ini salah, Sasuke sepertinya tak akan datang. Namun ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya, ia lalu menunggu Sasuke lagi. Pukul enam akan tiba sebentar lagi. Sakura mencoba menyerah, ia lalu akan masuk ke dalam taman sendirian sebelum sebuah suara langkah sepatu menghentikannya. Ia berbalik dan menumakannya.

Sasuke dengan penampilan sepulang kantornya. Sakura lupa bahwa Sasuke hari ini bekerja. "A-a maaf aku lupa kalau hari ini kau bekerja."

"Cepat selesaikan ini." Sasuke lalu masuk terlebih dahulu ke taman mendahului Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum menyeringai puas di belakang Sasuke. "Sasuke tunggu aku." Ia lalu menyusul Sasuke. Taman ini ditumbuhi berbagai bunga baik dari dalam Konoha maupun luar Konoha. Lampu-lampu taman yang dipasang juga menambah kesan romantis. Sakura sangat menikmati suasana seperti ini. Entah bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang sedari sibuk wawancara dan memotret, dengan kamera temannya.

Mereka berdua tiba di depan sebuah bangunan yang sedang dikerjakan. "Akan dibangun rumah kaca di sini." Jelas Sasuke kepada Sakura. Walaupun hanya rumah kaca, namun ukurannya begitu besar. Dan pekerjanya bekerja dari pagi hingga malam. Sakura lalu mendekati bangunan tersebut. Ingin melihat lebih jelas.

"Sakura awas!" Sasuke mendorong Sakura menjauh. Sebuah material mengenai Sasuke karenanya. Sakura yang berada tepat di sana menyaksikan apa yang terjadi hanya terdiam. Ia tak mampu untuk bergerak apalagi berteriak. Pandangannya kosong ketika Sasuke yang terluka dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan mobil ambulan. Sakura lalu dibawa oleh penanggungjawab bangunan ke bangku taman untuk menenangkan diri.

Penanggungjawab tersebut menanyakan alamat Sakura, ia hendak mengantar pulang Sakura. Dan beruntungnya Sakura mau. Semenjak hari itu, Sakura mengurung diri di _apartement_ -nya. Semua ini kesalahannya, andai saja Sakura tak mengajak Sasuke ke taman pasti tak akan seperti ini. Andai saja Sakura dia tidak sakit pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Andai saja dia tidak mengacau Sasuke pasti tidak seperti ini. Andai saja dia tidak, dia tidak mengenal Sasuke pasti tidak akan seperti ini.

Para sahabat Sakura sangat prihatin dengan keadaan Sakura. Mereka terus mendatangi kediaman Sakura. Mereka berkali-kali mengetuk pintunya, mereka berkali-kali mengajaknya keluar. Namun hasilnya sama saja. Sakura tak memberi jawaban.

.

Tiga minggu Sakura masih seperti ini, hingga hari ini sahabat Sakura masih berusaha mengajak Sakura untuk keluar rumah. "Sakura, ini bukan kesalahanmu! Ini kesalahan pihak taman! Mereka sudah mengakuinya Sakura! Sakura!" teriak Ino sahabat Sakura. "Sakura! Apa kamu tidak kasihan kepada Sasuke?!"

"..."

"Aku tahu kalau kamu cinta sama Sasuke! Aku tahu dari curhatanmu kepadaku! Sakura! Sasuke membutuhkanmu! Dia sekarang sedang koma, dia menunggumu Sakura! Dia ingin kehadiranmu!"

"Bohong kau Ino! Sasuke membenciku! Kau tidak tahu tentang dia!" kata Sakura di balik pintunya yang terkunci.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita temui Sasuke! Minta maaflah kepadanya! Apa kau mau menyesal?! Keadaannya kian hari kian memburuk. Pendarahaan yang hebat. Kemungkinan ia tidak akan selamat. Apa kau mau menyesalinya?" Ino tercekat karena perkataannya sendiri. Ia menangis dengan fakta yang ada. "Sakura, temanmu temanku juga. Sasuke juga temanku. Aku tidak ingin ada diantara kalian yang menderita. Tolong mengertilah. Keluarlah Sakura, kumohon." Ino mengangis kemudian. Ia mencoba menyembunyikannya namun tak bisa.

Ia lalu akan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum suara pintu terbuka mencegahnya. "Ino, maafkan aku." Kata Sakura kemudian. Ino langsung menghampiri sahabatnya dan memeluknya. "Ayo temui Sasuke." Ajak Ino kemudian.

.

Tak ada kemajuan, sama sekali. Tiga minggu berlalu dan matanya masih tertutup. Sasuke tak sadarkan diri setelah tertimpa material di taman. Sakura dan Ino lalu menuju ke ruang rawat Sasuke. Di depan pintu ruang rawatnya, ia melihat seorang pria berambut blonde tengah duduk di bangku tunggu. Ia terlihat sangat lesu. Sakura kenal dengan pria itu. Pria itu melihat ke arahnya dan Ino. "Sakura- _chan_!" panggil orang itu.

"Jadi benar? Sakura- _chan_ orang yang dimaksud Sasuke?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Sakura hanya mengernyit. Naruto lalu mengajak Sakura dan Ino duduk. "Sakura- _chan_ , aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Sasuke itu teman kantorku. Walaupun tidak secara langsung, namun Sasuke selalu menceritakan tentangmu. Dan tentunya tentang _hanami_."

"Dia pernah bilang bahwa dia punya asisten, walau tidak secara langsung. Katanya asistennya adalah orang yang keras kepala, ceroboh, dan terkadang tak terduga. Walau dia bicara seperti itu, namun wajahnya dan ekspresinya berkata lain."

" Dia pernah telah dua hari berturut-turut, dengan alasan macet."

" Dan sebelum dia menemuimu ke acara _hanami_ , dia bertanya kepadaku tentang pakaian yang cocok untuk _hanami_. Katanya itu untuk artikelnya. Tapi aku tahu dia berbohong, dari raut wajahnya."

" Waktu itu aku sedang di kantor ketika mendengar Sasuke tertimpa material. Aku buru-buru ke sini ketika mendengarnya. Hari ke hari kursi yang didudukki Sasuke kosong. Aku merasa kesepian. Aku lalu menghampiri meja kerjanya. Dan aku menemukan dua buah kamera di sana. Kamera lamanya dan kameraku. Aku lalu melihat foto-foto di kameraku. Aku heran ketika kudapati bukan foto tentang bunga yang kebanyakan ada di sana.

"Namun foto tentang perempuan dengan surai soft pink dan gaun _one peace_. Kebanyakan perempuan itu tengah tersenyum namun matanya tidak mengarah ke kamera. Namun entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke ketika tengah memotretnya. Aku lalu beralih ke meja kerjanya, aku mendapati _note_ kuning yang tertempel di mejanya. _Pukul 5, jangan mengecewakannya. Takkan membuatnya menangis._ Begitulah yang tertulis."

"Sakura- _chan_ , Sasuke menyukaimu. Aku bisa lihat dari raut mukanya ketika membicarakanmu. Dan sekarang Sasuke membutuhkanmu." Naruto lalu menyuruh Sakura untuk menemui Sasuke sendirian.

Sakura memasuki ruang rawat Sasuke. Sasuke, orang yang paling menjengkelkan dan berarti baginya. Kini tengah terbaring terkulai lemas. "Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggil Sakura lirih. Wanita tersebut lalu menghampiri Sasuke. Duduk di sebelah ranjang rawatnya.

" _Gomen ne_. _Hontou ni gomenasai_." Ucapnya lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya, seakan Sasuke sedang melihatnya dan ia tidak mau memperlihatkan raut sedihnya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal. Atas semuanya."

"Namun kamu benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan."

"Aku seakan-akan sedang menaikki sebuah wahana. Entah bagaimana cara menggambarkan perasaanku. Terkadang kamu menaikkanku ke atas awan dan secara tiba-tiba kamu menjatuhkanku langsung ke bumi. "

"Sungguh benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Namun walau begitu, aku tetap ingin menaikkinya lagi. Lagi-lagi dan lagi."

"Pantat ayam, es batu, keras kepala. Ketika aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kesan itulah yang kudapatkan darimu."

"Ketika aku tahu kalau kita bertetangga. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Perasaan jengkel meraupi diriku. Kenapa harus kau?"

"Namun ketika kau menolongku, rasa ingin tahu mulai merambahiku. Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Dan ketika kamu menunjukku sebagai asistenmu, kesempatan itu semakin terbuka lebar."

"Tapi kamu juga keterlaluan. Benar-benar keterlaluan."

"Namun di saat aku berpikir seperti itu, kau selalu bisa menunjukkan sikap lainmu yang membuatku harus menarik kata-kataku."

"Dan membuatku tak menyerah dengan perasaan ini."

"Lelaki rapuh di hadapanku. Aku ingin selalu berada di sisinya."

"Selalu selamanya menemaninya. Selalu bisa menjadi cahaya penerang baginya. Yang bisa diandalkan. Dan bisa menutupi ruang kosong di hatinya."

"Jadi kumohon!" Sakura lalu menegakkan pandangnya, menatap lurus Sasuke. Mata Sakura sembab. Air matanya tak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Bangunlah!" kata Sakura sambil memegangi tangan Sasuke.

 **CKREK**

Bunyi kamera yang tengah memotret. "Benar-benar jelek." Kata sang pemotret, Uchiha Sasuke. Sedari tadi Sakura menunduk dan sedari tadi pula Sasuke mendengarkan sambil memegang kamera yang dirusakkan Sakura dulu. Kamera tersebut telah pulih.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" mereka berdua berpelukan kemudian.

.

.

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya." Ucap Sakura yang menandakan akhir cerita.

"Lalu, saat itu juga Papa melamar Mama?" tanya Sarada kemudian.

"Hm, benar sekali." Sarada hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

" _ **Tadaima,**_ " mendengar suara tersebut Sakura lalu buru-buru menemui sang empu. Sedangkan Sarada ia terfokus dengan kamera di tangannya. Ia lalu mencoba menghidupkan kamera tersebut.

Terdapat satu foto di sana. "Benar-benar jelek." Komentarnya yang lalu meninggalkan kamera dan gudang menemui Sasuke.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

 **A/N**

Cerita pertamaku yang panjaaaaang bagiku. Kalau bukan gegara kontes udah aku bikin multi nih cerita. Cerita ini dibuatnya nyicil. Dari hari ke hari, dari waktu banjir hingga surut. Jadi maklum kalo panjang dan kesan bahasannya beda-beda, hehe. Etooo,, ngomong-ngomong terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca apa lagi me-review.

Ya udah deh cukup segini aja. Salam dari Purworejo.

 **phenanisheila**


End file.
